1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind-power electricity generating apparatus, and more particularly to a portable wind-power electricity generating apparatus that can be folded to reduce the overall volume significantly and facilitate users to carry the apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since oil resources are extracted and used extensively, its stock is running increasingly short, and its price is going up constantly, and a large quantity of exhaust gas such as carbon dioxide produced by the use of oil destroys the ozonosphere and causes a greenhouse effect. Based on these reasons, alternative energy sources including solar energy, hydroelectric power, wind-power electricity generation, and various different solutions are provided, and thus finding an alternative solution obviously becomes an important subject for researchers and developers in the related industry.
A traditional wind-power electricity generating apparatus as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M250048 includes a base, a frame erected from the base, a plurality of partitions disposed in the frame, and a plurality of wind collecting partitions disposed inside the frame. Each wind collecting partition has an air inlet provided for airflow to flow inside and an air outlet provided for airflow to flow outside, and each wind collecting partition further has a vane wheel driven and rotated by the airflow that enters into each wind collecting partition for converting wind power into mechanical energy. An electricity generator is connected to each vane wheel for converting the mechanical energy transmitted by the plurality of vane wheels into an electric energy output.
However, such traditional wind-power electricity generating apparatus still has the following problems in its actual application. Since the traditional apparatus is a large fixed wind-power electricity generating apparatus, not only incurring a high price, but also requiring a complicated circuit layout and a procedure for connecting and fixing each conducting wire, therefore its application is complicated and inconvenient. Furthermore, the traditional apparatus does not come with a movable and foldable structure, and thus the apparatus cannot be integrated with the leisure industry closely related to our life, which is one of the major factors adversely affecting its practicability and economic effect. Since the structure of the traditional apparatus does not substantially reduce the overall volume for storage, the traditional apparatus occupies a significant volume of the available space and greatly limits its scope of applicability. All of the aforementioned drawbacks demand immediate attentions and required further improvements.